Space Pirate Logs
While on Planet Aether in the space pirates base, Samus comes accross many Space pirate entrys. they are Log 04.468.1 Science teams have disconvered the presence of [Phazon in the Dasha system four cycles ago. High command authorized the deployment of our team shortly thereafter. Our orders are to establish a base on planet Aether and evaluate local Phazon resources. Because this world lies on the periphery of GalacticFederation territory, we are following stealth protocols at the highest lecel.. A cadre of elite commandoes has been dispatched to provide security for our force as well. This operation is now under way. Log 04.885.3 Intelligence reports on the indigenous population of Aether are in error. THis planet is not at peace, nor are the inhabitants doctile. Evidence of a class 4 conflict is persent here, though jostilities are at minimal level now. Our territory has suffered several raids by strange type of shadowy creature. These raids have caused considerable damage, and we have requested more combate troops in response. Log 05.008.6 A spatial anomaly has been found within our base. We believe this rift in space-time leads to a parallel dimension of some type, but have been unable to interact with it thus far. A strange artifact was found near the anomaly as well. It may be a weapon or generator of some kind: perhaps it is the key to accessing the anomaly. High Command is eager for reports on the relic. A new weapon for our arsenal is always welcome. Log 05. 442.1 The Rift Portal has been opened. The artifact weapon, dubbed the "Dark Beam" by science team, provides energy needed to open the portal, although for a limited time. We've sent expeditions through the portal, and they have returned with increadible news. The portal leads to a parallel version of Aether. This "Dark Aether" has suffered a global calamity, turning it into a toxic wasteland. It is the homeworld of the shadowy creature who have been raiding our base for the las cycle. Most importantly, it is the prime location of Phazon in this sector. Extraction plans are being prepared. We will not be denied! Log 06.221.7 Phazon extraction raids are under way on Dark Aether. The toxicity of the atmosphere has taken a tollon our workforce, as have the hostile natived of that world. Science Team is prparing survival gear to protect our work teams, and we have increased our security presence in extratino areas. Fortunately, high command is sending more troops and supplies. our troops and resources are spread dangerously thin, and this mission cannot fail. Log 06.362.2 Samus Aran, the accursed Hunter has arrived. The sudden arrival of the hunter is stange enough, but her actions are stranger still. She does not seek our destruction, but our phazon. With each raid, she steals phazon ore, only killing those who attempt to deny her. What she needs it for we do not know - though Science Team suspects she requires it to power her new armorsuit. Dark in color, it is equipped with strange new weapons. The troops now call her the "Dark Hunter." It is a fitting title. Log 06.713.5 The Dark Hunter teleports into the dase at will. Our security has proven next to useless against her. Her latest raid was disastrous. not only did we lose more Phazon to her, but she also crippled the stealth field generator with her stange new weapons. We are exposed. Until the replacement gererator arrived, we will be vurnerable to scans and detection. Our presence here is still minimal:should the federation find us, we will be unable to defend our position. Fortunately, Aether is on teh fringe of Federationspace. With luck, we will have a steath field back in effect before being detected. Log 06.989.8 The local war has escalated in intensity. The shadowings from Dark Aether launched an offensive. The assault seems focused on a central network of buildings atop a mountain: a base, perhaps. Strangely , this attack coincides with a rise in planetary instability. Perhaps these shadow creatures are using a new weapon system. The shadowlings must believe us to be foes, for they have hit our base numberous times as well. We are holding, but this attrition is taking its toll on our troops and resources. Reinforcements are en route. We can only wait and defend what is ours. Log 07.013.6 Another disaster. The transport bringing our reinforcements and supplies has been shot down. It was engaged in orbit by a federation vessel, which has landed near the alien temple. It's only a matter of time before the Marines attack. Survivors from our ship have made their way to our base. Here we shall make our stand. Another enemy. First the shadowlings, then the Dark Hunter, and now the Galactic Federation Marine Corps. Perhaps fate will smile upon us, before the world itself opens its maw and swallows us. Log 07.159.9 Another hunter, wearing the traditional colors of Samus Aran, made planetfall today. Horrific as it may sound, there are two of them now. We are bracing for a new assult. This dire turn of events may bear some good will. One of our scouts in Dark Aether saw a curious encounter. The Dark Hunter attacked the one clad as samus near a Phazon site. Perhaps they are not allies...but foes. Perhaps we can forge an alliance with the Dark Hunter - an exchange, Phazon for the head of our common enemy. Category:Space Pirates Category:Lore